Ahsoka Tano's Story
by BronyStarwarsfan
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has left the Jedi order, this is the story of her getting back on her feet. She meets many familiar characters like Lux Bonteri, Bail Organa, and her very own Children.
1. Thoughts and fights

Ahsoka was lost. She had nowhere to go. "How could I take care of myself? I'm only sixteen." Her mind was clouded, the cold coruscant winds blew on her back. The thoughts rolling through her mind were: "I should go somewhere remote like Dantooine or Felucia." That's why it surprised her that she told the droid at the spaceport: " One ticket to Oneron." "What would be at Oneron?" She asked herself.

"Lux" She heard herself say.

The thought of the young senator made Ahsoka light-headed. Since she was no longer a Jedi, she could have a relationship. Ahsoka loved Lux. "Would he feel the same about me?" She thought. This question would roll through her mind the entire flight to Oneron.

The ride to Oneron was very uneventful, until a fight broke out between two men. The Togruta did not know what to do. She finally decided to interveen in the fight and she pushed the two men away from each other. "Stop fighting before you hurt someone" she said. "I'm not scared of you little girl, you act like a Jedi or somin" said one man. The man goes to punch the other man when Ahsoka blocks it. "You've got a lot of nerve little girl!" The man yelled right before he swings a puch to her. Ahsoka was able to dodge it but the man pulled out a blaster and she reached for her lightsabers to block the shot put they weren't there. The bolt hit her in her head-tail causing severe pain and making her fall unconscious.


	2. The Hospital

Ahsoka's eyes were closed, she tried to open them, but she couldn't, she tried again and still closed, finally she was able to open them and say a doctor looking at her. "You gave us quite a scare." He said. "You were out for three days" "I...I was" Ahsoka said, "Where am I?" "Oneron dear" Ahsoka took the time to examine the doctor, we was a man in his late 40s and was wearing an almost transparent outfit. His voice was warm and his eyes were green. "So...what happened?" Ahsoka asked. " The man chuckled "Those men you tried to fight, one of them shot you in your back head-tail causing you to go unconscious and making the tail swell, the injuries weren't as severe as we thought, but it will still hurt a..." The doctor held a hand to his com-link "Yes she is awake...okay...I'll let her know; It appears a very important friend wants to see you." "Who?" Ahsoka asked. Before she got an answer, two young men walked into the room. Lux Bonteri was one of them and the other was Saw Gerrara. " Lux" Ahsoka said. "I came as soon as we heard." Lux said. Saw Cleared his throught "We" he said with a grin. "Doc, is she clear to leave?" Lux asaid "Yes she just needs rest" the doctor said."Thank you Lux" Ahsoka said. As she got up a great pain traveled up her back head-tail "Ow!" Screamed Ahsoka. "It's okay Ahsoka, Saw, help me carry her to my house " Okay Bonteri" said Saw. The two men carried Ahsoka to Lux's house.


	3. Lux's house

Unfortunately for Lux and Saw, they walked to the hospital, thus they had to carry Ahsoka 3 blocks to Lux's house. "Thanks" Ahsoka said as she sat on the couch trying not to move her back head-tail. "Your welcome, but I have to go, goodbye" said Saw "bye" said Ahsoka. Lux's house was very nice, it had a grand main hall, a luxurious living room, and a well equipped kitchen which made her feel relieved since she was hungry. She tried to get up but once again a great pain went up her back head-tail "Ow!" Ahsoka yelled. "Don't try to move" Lux said. I'll take you up to the guest room. He took the young Togruta upstairs and put her on the room's bed.

Lux left the room and Ahsoka took the time to look around, the room was quite big with a dresser, a closet bedside tables and some columns in the corners. The bed was so comfy that she almost fell asleep when Lux entered the room carrying a platter with some flatbread and stew on it. Lux helped Ahsoka steadily rise up on her pillows to eat.

After they ate, Lux took the time to talk to Ahsoka. "I heard about the Jedi accusing you of murder, how could they think you would do such a thing, oh and with that being said, why did you come to Oneron in the first place?" Lux said. "Lux, I left the Jedi" Ahsoka said. "Wh..." Lux immediately dropped the conversation when he saw the tears in Ahsoka's eyes. Ahsoka wanted to tell Lux how she felt. But the words wouldn't come out. "Lux?" She started. "Yes Ahsoka?" "I want to tell you something" Ahsoka continued. "Yes?" Lux said. "I...I..." She stuttered. "How about I saw it" Lux said. "Ahsoka I love you, I always have, Ahsoka, I want you to be mine " Lux said. "You really mean that?" Ahsoka asked. "Every word of it" Lux said. Regardless of the pain, Ahsoka got out of the bed "I love you to Lux" she said. Slowly their faces came closer until their lips thouched and they kissed. And for Ahsoka, it was a sensation for she never kissed anybody for real.


	4. Vacation?

**1 Week Later**

Ahsoka was finally able to move freely without pain. Eventually Lux and Ahsoka developed a daily routine, Lux would goto senatorial meetings while Ahsoka stayed home and did whatever she wanted. For the first few days she wandered around the house. Although after a few days, she tried to cook, and when they ate, Ahsoka was the first to admit that it tasted like bantha droppings. Ahsoka also went to the market to buy new clothes, she bought a gown and a full body outfit.

When Lux came home he looked at Ahsoka and said "Wow, you look beautiful," "Thank you" Ahsoka said. "Ahsoka would you care to join me on a trip to the Naboo countrthisZ?" Asked Lux. Ahsoka thought about this, her friend Padme could be there and that would bring to much sadness to see her again, but if it was in the countryside, then Padme wouldn't be there. "When will it be?" She asked, "Four monnow from now" Lux answered. "Why are you telling me now?" Ahsoka asked. "Because the trip is already arrainged" Lux said. "Okay Lux I'll go" said Ahsoka with a smile." Okay then, how about we go out to eat?" Lux said. "Sure" Ahsoka said.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, II just wanted to make an explanation for the next chapter :)**


	5. Naboo and Orders

**4 Months Later**

Ahsoka was excited to go to Naboo's countryside, there it would just be her and Lux, along with some animals. Having used to be a Jedi in a galaxy at war, she has never been on a recreational trip to another system. It was the day that they would leave to Naboo, Ahsoka wasted no time. She had lots to pack, having discovered an interest in cooking, she packed some cooking items, which took a rather long time. (During the four months she got much better at cooking) She packed all of her clothes and she realised that was it. She did not have a desire to pack anything else. She told Lux she was ready to leave and they took off in Lux's private shuttle.

The ride to Naboo, Ahsoka realized, was much more quiet than she expected. The young couple sat with each other the entire flight, talking about things like Lux's work, how they couldn't wait for the retreat, and for a brief minute, the safety of the ship.

When they landed at Lux's private estate on Naboo, Ahsoka saw the waterfalls and the fields. "This is beautiful Lux," She exclaimed. Lux just smiled. "What's wrong?" Asked Ahsoka. "Nothing, just...being with you in a beautiful place like this, is everything I could of dreamed of." Lux said. The two kissed and went into the house.

For most of the days at the countryside, the couple wandered the area talking and playing with the animals. But one day, Ahsoka came out of the kitchen in the estate and she heard the screams of children and the moans of men and women dieing. She sat on the couch and realized that this was all heard in the force. She had pretty much forgotten her abilities in the force. Tears started to flow from her eyes dripping on the floor. "Ahsoka I think we should...what's wrong?" Said Lux. "Lux, I sense something terrible has happened. Regarding the Jedi" Ahsoka said while crying. "What do you mean?" Lux said. "I sense most of them gone, I heard the screams" Ahsoka said. "It's okay Ahsoka, I'm here for you," Lux said while putting his arms around the sad Togruta. Ahsoka decided to let go, "There's nothing more I can do" she said wipping the tears from her eyes. A ringing interrupted the mourning, it was Lux's comlink, he picked it up. "Yes, what? Oh no" he said. He turned it off, "Your right Ahsoka, the...the clones killed most of the Jedi and the Chancellor has made the Republic into a Galactic Empire" said Lux. This info that the men that she used to fight beside killing her "family" was enough to make Ahsoka faint. "Ahsoka?!, Ahsoka!?" Lux yelled then immediately puting her on a bed.


	6. Pleasant Surprise

It was the day that the young couple would leave Naboo, Lux packed while Ahsoka went to a local doctor that lived in the countryside to get a physical since she was not feeling to good. Lux was just hoping that Ahsoka was fine while he was packing. He thought about their relationship with her, he thought about how beautiful she looked in the new clothes she bought, and he thought about how to help Ahsoka through this "Jedi massacre."

Ahsoka barged through the door and Lux asked her "Are you okay?" "Leave me alone!" Ahsoka yelled. "Ahsoka what's..." Lux started but was interrupted by "Shut it Lux, now leave me alone." The enraged Togruta ran to her room and shut the door, so hard that it shook the vacation home. Ahsoka has never been like this, even when I spilled that drink on her favorite gown and it wouldn't wash off, Lux thought.

Lux walked up to the front door of Ahsoka's room and said the mere word "Ahsoka?" "Yes?" Said the Togruta. Lux realized that Ahsoka was partially crying. "What is it Ahsoka? Is it about the Jedi?" Lux asked. "Parcially, but I need to talk to you." Ahsoka said. "Okay" said Lux before walking into the room, "What is it? Why are you sad?" "Because its all too much to take in." Ahsoka said. "What is?" Lux asked. "Lux, I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant." Ahsoka said. "What, wow...um...Ahsoka that's amazing." Lux said with a smile. "I know, but its too much for me, first the Jedi getting massacred, now this." Ahsoka said. "Shh Ahsoka, I know we can get through this, its just going to be hard." Lux said. "How are you sure we can get through this?" Ahsoka asked. "Because I do, and I love you." The two slowly go into a slow, passionate kiss.

When the two had to leave, there was engine problems on Lux's private transport so they had to go on a publiStormtrooper'she problem was, they had to check in on public flights, that means that an imperial trooper or two had to be there watching for runaway Jedi. When the two walked to the check in there were 5 imperial troops waiting at the front asking for identification. "What are you going to do Ahsoka?" Lux asked. "Don't worry, I still have some tricks up my sleeve" Ahsoka said. "Of course you do." Lux said. "Identification please." Said a Stormtrooper. Lux immediately gave the trooper an ID slip. "Welcome senator Bonteri" said the walked in then the trooper asked for Ahsoka's Identification. "You don't have to see my said as she waved her hand close to the Stormtrooper's face. "I don't have to see your Identification." The trooper said. Ahsoka walked through and stood next to Lux. Suddenly a huge crowd came by and separated the couple into two different flights.

Ahsoka was forced to stay on her transport separated from Lux. About 20 minutes into the light speed, the intercom came on with the message "All passengers head to the escape pods." Panic started in the transport. Ahsoka took charge of the situation and started directing people into the pods and keeping everyone calm. After everyone was out, the ship had already entered the atmosphere of a planet. The Togruta got into an escape pod and shot out into the desert sky. The last thing she remembers before going unconscious is her walking to an unknown settlement from her pod.


	7. Pirate Mission

"Wake up little girl." Said an familiar voice. Ahsoka woke up to see a pirate native to Florum towering over her. She was on a pirate hovertank. "The boss will be pleased that I have salvaged an escape pod and captured someone." Said the pirate. "Let me guess, I'm on Florum." Ahsoka said. "Of course, now be quiet so I can talk to Hondo." Said the pirate. "Welcome back, so what have you brought me?" Asked Hondo. "There was nothing in the pod Hondo, except for this girl." The pirate said then immediately pulled Ahsoka out of the cargo area. "Here she is." "Ahsoka, what have you gotten yourself into, release her, immediately." Hondo said. The pirate did as Hondo said and let the Togruta go. Hondo walked with Ahsoka to his cantina.

"So, how did you get to Florum in an escape pod anyway?" Hondo asked. "I was in my way to Oneron in a transport when something happened, we all had to get to the escape pods and mine crashed here." "Oh I see and the reason I let you go is because, well there is no Republic or Separatists to sell you to, and the new Empire will just come and arrest us all." Said Hondo. "Do you happen to have a ride off this rock?" Ahsoka asked. "Ahsoka, you should know that nothings free here." Hondo said. "I'll pay you once we get to Oneron." Ahsoka said. "Nope, all payment must be made in advance." Hondo said. "If you don't have any currency, and you really want to get to Oneron, you'd do something for me." Hondo added. "What do you want me to do?" Ahsoka asked. "I want to infiltrate an imperial mine, and steal their riches, and I need someone to lead this attack, and I don't want to get my hands dirty, and don't worry, I'll be on the ship with you so I can take you home." Hondo said. "Fine, I'll do it" Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka was kidding behind a wall with a few other pirates, her hands on the duel blaster pistols that Hondo gave her. "Steady." She commanded. She turned the corner and shot two guards searching the area. "Hey you!" Said a trooper as he ran toward Ahsoka along with two others. She shot all three in a matter of seconds."Your clear." She said into her comlink. Suddenly she felt sick and she threw up on the ground, she had just remembered that she was pregnant. Oh no! She thought. After she threw up, she went back to helping the pirates collect the riches. All of a sudden, a battalion of Stormtroopers were blocking the exit, "Go to the ship!" Ahsoka said while she fired at the troops. After everyone was on the ship, she slides under the troops and runs to the ship and jumps on. "Good work Ahsoka, now lets get you home."


	8. Pastry Talent

Lux was so happy to see Ahsoka coming back to Oneron okay. "You're back, I knew you could make it." Lux said when the Togruta walked up to the door. Their lips met and they kissed. "What happened to you after your transport crashed?" Lux asked. "I met some pirates and they told me that if I helped them with a mission that he would give me a ride home." Ahsoka said. "Did the baby get harmed in all of that?" Lux said, looking concerned. "Of course not." Ahsoka said with a smile. She decided not to mention that she threw up in the middle of battle. The two retired to their separate rooms.

Ahsoka looked at the clock, it was 5:00, and she was starving. I want something sweet, she thought. She rummaged the fridge for some sort of sweet. She could not find anything. She started to feel like she needed to eat something sweet to survive. She went into the cabinets and found some flour and she found dough and canned berries in the fridge. She decided to make the pastries herself. She molded 7 pastries with berry filling and she sprinkled flour on them, she then put the pastries in the oven and sat down. She could feel her stomach rumbling, she realized that it was the baby that was making her so hungry. By the time the pastries were done, she immediately ate one at a time until there was only one left. She was surprised at her eating habits, she had never eaten like this. She suddenly heard Lux walking down the stairs.

"Ahsoka? What's going on?" Lux said whilst rubbing his eyes. "I...I got hungry, so I made some pastries, there really good." Ahsoka said, looking embarrassed. "May I have one?" Lux asked. "Of course. "Ahsoka said."I'm already full." She added. "Wait, how many did you have?" Lux asked. "Six" Ahsoka said sheepishly. "It's because of the baby." She add. "Okay." Lux said. He bit into the pastry that Ahsoka gave him. "This is really good, Ahsoka." Lux said. "Really, I thought I just thought that because I was _very_ hungry." Ahsoka said. "No, this is _**really**_ good." Lux said. "Thank you." Ahsoka said.


	9. The Baby

**4 months Later**

Lux woke up that morning and went downstairs, he had decided to let Ahsoka sleep more. When he got downstairs, he heard a knocking at the door. He quickly went to answer it. As soon as he opened the door, he saw two Stormtroopers. "Hello senator Bonteri, we have come here to inspect your home." One trooper said. Lux knew he could not let them in or they would find and kill Ahsoka. Before Lux could make a decision, he was interrupted by the sound of Ahsoka screaming. The young senator pulled out his blaster, set it for stun, stuned the two troops, and rushed to Ahsoka's aid.

When Lux found Ahsoka, she was moaning, screaming in pain, and breathing deeply. "Lux, it's the baby, its coming." Ahsoka said with some pauses of her breathing. Lux immediately contacted the doctor but knew he was not going to get there soon. "Lux, can I hold you hand?" Ahsoka asked before letting out a scream. "Of course" Lux said. The young senator gave his and to Ahsoka. Ahsoka let out a loud scream, then squeezed Lux's hand. Lux could not feel his hand, Ahsoka had squeezed it with all of her might and more. When the doctor arrived, Ahsoka gave birth to one male Togruta. "What should we name him?" Ahsoka asked, received that most of the pain was gone, she had been wrapped in a blanket and the doctor put her one her bed. "I don't know, lets just be happy right now." Lux said.

 ** _Sorry I have not written in a while, I kept getting writers block. Also, leave in the reviews what you want the baby to be named._**


	10. The man

Chapter 10: The Man

It has been over 6 months since Ahsoka had her child. Over time, she became more and more like a mother. One day, Ahsoka was in the house taking care of the baby when she heard a banging on the door.

BANG BANG

She put the baby in his crib (who they decided to name Thera) and went to answer the door. She was greeted by a man in a cloak who said "Are you the senator's girlfriend?" He said. "That depends, who wants to know?" She Asked. "Someone who he owes money to, that's who!"

"Well Lux isn't here right now SIR, so please come back later!" Ahsoka Yelled.

"Actually, you would be worth more than what that scum owes me!" Said the man.

"Wh-" Ahsoka began to say before she was greeted with a blaster against her head. She tried to use the Force but was to rusty since she had not used it in a while. The man threw a punch and hit Ahsoka right in the back of the lekku causing her to pass out.

"That'll teach that senator from messing with me, the great..." that is all Ahsoka heard before she passed out.

Lux came home and looked for his wife (they Eloped) and did not find her anywhere.

"Ahsoka?!" He cried out.

He came into their room and saw that the baby was left alone in his crib. "Oh no" cried Lux. He ran outside and started screaming in desperation.

"AHSOKA!"

"AHSOKA!"

"Ahsoka!

"Ahsoka"

His tone eventually got quiet as he lay on the ground and started to cry.

 **So, what did you think? I kept you guys hyped for almost two years isn't it? Well anyway, CLIFFHANGER (I know, you all are saying Fuck you because you never updated, I will try)**


	11. The Farm

Chapter 11: The Farm

Ahsoka awoke in a dark room with bunk beds. She looked around and saw no one. Then she heard a door open and saw the man who now was wearing a brown shirt and black pants. Ahsoka looked up and observed his face, he had brown eyes and messy hair. He was armed with a blaster and a wip.

"So...my name is Grayas Heimal, but you will refer to me as master."

Ahsoka was shocked at what Grayas had said she was still trying to wrap her head around the situation when she heard him speak again.

"So what are you good for? Why should I keep you alive?" He said again.

Ahsoka tried to figure out which one of her talents this man could use. Most of her talents that she was strong in were fighting and the Force. She then remembered back to when she had cooked for Lux and she had done it many times after that.

"Tell me now!" Grayas yelled, now activating his wip.

"I-I can cook" Ahsoka finally said.

"About time! Fine, you will work with Jenefra at the kitchen" Grayas said.

After there "talk" two heavily armored guards escorted Ahsoka to the kitchen were she saw a girl who looked like she was around 17 who had blonde hair struggling in the kitchen. The guards pushed Ahsoka towards her and left them to work.

"H-h-hello I'm Jenefra" said the girl.

"I'm Ahsoka"

"Well, we better get to work" She said and Ahsoka turned and saw a hologram that displayed what needed to be made. As they worked Ahsoka began to ask a few questions.

"What is this place and does that Grayas want with us?" Asked Ahsoka.

"This place is called the farm. Grayas kidnaps people, mainly females to make things for him to sell."

"Oh, I see."

After there discussion Ahsoka concentrated, cleared her mind, and tried to open the fridge door as practice. After some effort, Ahsoka got the door to open.

"Wait, are you a Jedi?" Jenefra asked excited.

"Not exactly..."


	12. Consumed by Hatred

Ahsoka woke up. She was ready to start work with Jenefra. It had been three months and Ahsoka felt empty without her child or her husband. She was nothing. She though about her child and how he would grow without a mother. This though almost brought her to tears as she heard a faint scream.

Jenefra was being held by the neck by Grayas. "Mess up one more time and I will put you down like a dog!" Grayas yelled as he dropped Jenefra. Ahsoka walked over to her station and began to prepare until Jenefra got there. "Hi Ahsoka." Jenefra said as she got to her station. "Hello Jenefra." Ahsoka said as she began to grab the ingredients to begin producing. "Soo...what was that about with Grayas?" Ahsoka asked as she looked over at Jenefra.

"Well, for a while now, Grayas has been...flirting with me. I have been repelling him and every time he gets more and more angry. I am thinking about just accepting him to, well save my life and maybe get a better life." Jenefra said. "Don't ever give into those kind of people, they only want to scare you." Ahsoka said as she looked away.

"Hello there Jenefra. So how about we talk?" Grayas said. "Never Grayas. I will never love you!" Jenefra said with a stern tone. "Oh really?" Grayas said as he pulled out a blaster and shot Jenefra in the chest. "Then you will die like a dog." Grayas said as he put his blaster down. "No!" Ahsoka said as she went over to Jenefra. "Ahsoka...I am free from this life. I-I can now..." Jenefra said as she drifted off.

Ahsoka looked at Grayas as hate swelled inside her. Her eyes turned to a yellow as she concentrated to force. Grayas was lifted into the air by his neck. "Guards! S-sieze her." Grayas said. CRACK! Ahsoka had snapped Grayas's neck. Hate swelled even more inside Ahsoka as more guards came to her. She wanted to kill them all for what they had done.

"Stop her!" Said two guards as they rushed Ahsoka with wips. Ahsoka jumped onto one of the guards heads and snapped his neck and threw him into the other.

Ahsoka had made her way to the gates of the facility. And other slaves were following her. She used the force to smash the gate open. About 20 guards were at the exit aiming at Ahsoka. She did a large force push that knocked over every guard. She ran and found a starship and entered it, leaving the facility. Now thoughts ran through her head.

What just happened? She let hatred consume her. She killed Grayas out of hatred. But she didn't care, she got vengeance for Jenefra's life and for all the other people that died there. Those monsters got what they deserved.


End file.
